Tangled in the Smash Mansion
by Crystal Rivers
Summary: Being a noob sucks; especially when veterans have a problem with you. Solid Snake, one of the most solitary brawlers in the competition, has some thinking he's stuck up. Sonic has been one of the few to break through Snake's shell and find favor with him. So when Snake finds Sonic tangled in a net, they decide to give the pranksters some payback with the same trap. One-shot.


Here's a little something for the Smash Bros. side of FF.

My inspiration for this fanfic came from Caro Emerald's song, "Tangled Up (Lokee Remix)" and I got the idea for shared rooms from warriorcatgirl375's fanfic "Locked Out".

I made this because Sonic and Snake are two of my favorite characters used in Brawl, and I don't think they get enough attention from the fans. Being the first third party characters ever used in Smash Bros., I think the writers of the fanbase should expand on their role in the games. And while Snake may be absent in Smash 4, he still deserves some love from us.

Shout out to FireflyOrb (Deafening Silence, Of Cardboard Box & Chilidog), LEGOSonicCraggerFan (Does Anyone Even Care, Now?), and warriorcatgirl375 (Locked Out), for their wonderful fics of with these boys.

Please note that because I've never written for Metal Gear, and don't have the exposure to the series that I want, Snake's portrayal is probably far from perfect. I've tried my best to stay true the characters' personalities. Also, I have not been able to find a beta that I know for sure is still active. So constructive criticism is appreciated. Questions are also welcome.

Edit (12-8-2017): I went back and made a few corrections last night. Hopefully I didn't miss any. I'm considering changing it a little to where Snake cuts Sonic out of the net instead of untangling it slowly. But on the one hand, if it was tangled too much it might be dangerous to cut the net; so I don't know if I'll change that.

Also, thank you to TemUltimate and Sonikkuke for taking the time to review this one-shot. 3

 **Disclaimer: All characters used and mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sega, and Konami).**

* * *

The Smash Mansion was never a peaceful place. It was not a bad place, no one tried to kill each other like it was a level from Call of Duty, but there was never a quiet moment. Wherever you went there was something happening. Some things you heard before you saw. However, if it was quiet, then something bad was about to happen.

Snake had not been there long, but he knew that. As he was walking to his room, that feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. He stayed alert, listening to his gut like a good spy. But when he made it to his room, his door was ajar. He approached with caution. What he found in the middle of the room was an amusing surprise.

"Uhh…Hey, Snake. Didn't think you'd be back so soon." In the middle of the room, hanging from a very tangled looking net, was Sonic.

Snake crossed his arms, looking more displeased than he really was. "Hello, Sonic. You mind telling me why you're in that net?"

"Oh, this? This is nothing! I'm just uhh…Training! Yeah. I'm practicing getting out of traps!" Sonic laughed in shame, looking away from Snake.

Snake sighed, shaking his head. "Sure it is. Now let me get you out of that net before our fellow brawler's see you like this." And think that I did this.

Sonic dropped his head in defeat. "Okay."

Snake closed the door, then drew a knife from his belt.

The Blue Blur flinched when he heard the blade slide from its sheath

"If you're hurt from the landing, don't whine about it." Snake said.

Sonic glared at the human. It was not a serious height, but it would knock a little wind out of a grown man.

Snake grabbed the net, then dragged it down enough to cut the top off.

Sonic landed with a thud and a grunt.

Snake returned his knife to its sheath. He looked at the heap on the floor and said, "Damn. You tangled that up pretty good didn't you?"

Sonic huffed. "Shut up, Snake."

"I'll shut up, but I'm still getting you out of that net." The sooner you're out of it, the better.

Snake went to work untangling the net. Thankfully, Sonic stayed still when he couldn't untie a knot. When there were knots he could help with, he was efficient at it. Snake knew Sonic pretty well, but even someone who just met him could see this was unusual. Snake simply shrugged it off as him being desperate enough for freedom that he did not care to struggle.

While they worked, Sonic explained his idea for revenge with a sly grin, which was to get another net to give the offending party a taste of their own trap.

As Snake was working on a particularly difficult knot, Sonic gasped and jerked away from his touch.

"What's wrong?" Snake pulled his hands away, confusion written on his face.

"Nothing, just…don't touch me there." Sonic looked away before his muzzle could get any redder.

Snake never considered that Sonic might have a tender spot between his back quills. He continued working the knots, careful not to touch Sonic directly. He did not want to find out if he had any more sweet spots.

Sonic refused to look at Snake, and only helped with knots when needed. Eventually they managed to untangle it completely. Snake helped Sonic crawl out of the net, for the sake of preventing further entanglement.

Sonic stood, dusting himself off. He looked at Snake and said, "Thanks, Snake. Let's find out who did this, so we can put them in a net." He walked off, not truly caring if Snake followed.

Snake had no issue with getting payback. Especially considering the trap seemed to be made for him, and not Sonic.

After some well-done recon, they discovered that it was King Dedede and Wolf who had put the net in Sonic and Snake's room. "Knocking Snake off that high horse" was their intention.

Sonic and Snake returned to their room after lunch, disposed of the net in their room, and devised a plan of action. Snake held no respect for them. And since their trap had captured Sonic, it was much more personal.

Snake insisted that Sonic stay in their room while he went to the storage areas.

"Why should you go? I'm faster."

"Because I'm trained for stealth operations; all it would take for you to get caught is a rush of wind."

Sonic crossed his arms with a huff. He wanted to argue further, but decided to let it go. They were both too stubborn for it to go anywhere.

Snake crept to the sub-level storage. He knew the Hands had placed security here, and he did not want them asking what he was up to. Therefore, he simply did what he does best.

Snake peeked behind some boxes, and found a camera aimed toward his general direction. Luckily, there was a large, gun safe-like container in the hall. He carefully eased his way on top of the metal closet. There were a few bars and vent grates above the camera, high enough for him to swing across on. Snake took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and leaped for the first bar. He folded his legs in, just in case they would hit the camera, and started swinging from bars to grates. Finally, he reached the entrance to the vaults. However, there was a problem.

The lock was a card scanner.

It was possible, but more difficult, to fool than a password or hand scanner. However, Snake was not one to give up, so he got his tools out and started working on the mechanism.

Snake sensed someone behind him. Thinking someone caught him; he slowly stood and turned to face the newcomer as one would a police officer. He cursed as soon as he saw who it was.

"C'mon, Snake, you know the Hands don't like cussing." Sonic smirked, holding up a keycard.

"What are you doing here?" Snake growled, "I told you to stay upstairs!"

Sonic's grin widened, "I'm kinda friendly with Crazy Hand, so I told him what we were doing, and he gave me this to get into storage."

Snake continued to glare at Sonic. "Just use it, so we can get that net."

Sonic opened the door and walked in, not waiting for Snake to follow.

The storage room was as messy as it could be, with everything in boxes and other containers. Sonic and Snake made their way to the back, where Crazy Hand had said the nets would be. They found a large box labeled "fishing nets".

"This better be big enough." Snake grumbled.

The pair dug through the box until they found a net large enough for their purpose. They left the vault, with Snake dragging the net behind him.

Upon returning to their room, Snake threw the net down in the middle of the floor.

"Alright, Sonic, you got any bright ideas where to set this up?" Snake asked.

Sonic gave him an incredulous look. "You're the smart one!"

Snake rolled his eyes. "You sound like you don't wanna get back at them."

"No one wants to get payback more than me."

Eventually the two decided on setting the trap up outside. The spot was a small clearing next to a stream, with a tree large enough to support the weight of King Dedede and Wolf.

Snake ran full speed towards the clearing, with King Dedede and Wolf following.

"Bet you couldn't outrun a snail either!" Snake called back.

The comment angered the villains more, and they pushed themselves harder.

Snake, fueled by far more adrenaline, outran them, and disappeared behind the bushes that hid the clearing.

Snake avoided the trap and climbed into the tree. "Get ready Sonic."

The boys waited in the tree. It was not long before Snake's pursuers showed up.

King Dedede and Wolf dashed through the bushes and ran straight passed the tree. The trap triggered, and the net scooped up the brawlers, leaving them hanging from the tree.

Snake held most of his laughter, and Sonic didn't hold back, as they descended from the tree. The two walked past the nets; both tossing back insulting hand gestures.

Snake threw up his arm and flipped the captured villains off, while Sonic gave them a thumbs down.

King Dedede and Wolf sneered and shouted insults at the retreating heroes. They started to struggle in the nets, not caring if they tangled them in the process. Much later, Master Hand would free the two villains from the nets.

The only downside was that he was required to release them, to keep them from missing dinner.

* * *

Congrats! You made it to the end (or just skipped down).

Notes:

I used King Dedede and Wolf because they're minor "villains" and would probably take the most issue with third party characters. I also couldn't see Bowser or Gannon paying them any special attention.


End file.
